


Daddy’s Little Mama

by GeminiDerp



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Breastfeeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Intersex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy Kink, Omega Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: Peter is an Omega male and he loves to feed his Daddy every morning and every night.





	Daddy’s Little Mama

**Author's Note:**

> *SLAMS THE DOOR TO THE FANDOM OPEN AGAIN WITH THIS KINKY MESS*
> 
> Hey! I’m glad to be back in the Spideypool fandom. Shout out to the Spideypool discord server (I’ll link it later) for making me feel less shy about this post. 
> 
> Also a lovely shout out to Shubstastical for Beta reading this piece for me!

Peter groaned as he was woken up. He opened his eyes lazily and smiled down at his husband. Wade’s eyes were lidded and hazy as he looked up at Peter’s face, suckling on one of his nipples. 

“Mm, so hungry this morning,” Peter reached up to squeeze his breast, increasing the flow of creamy milk into Wade’s mouth. Wade groaned and closed his eyes, arms wrapping tight around Peter’s waist. 

As a male Omega, Peter had a pair of breasts. Okay Peter had a large pair of breasts. Boobs. Tits. Jugs. Udders. Milk bags. Whatever Wade deemed to call them that day, Peter had them. It hadn’t helped that once Wade had found out about them he insisted on playing with them as often as he could so they’d only gotten bigger. At a heavy D cup he had bigger tits than most of the other Omegas in his life. 

Wade moaned as he swallowed mouthfuls of Peter’s warm milk and Peter sighed blissfully. His breasts always got so heavy and full between milkings. At this point he had to be milked twice a day or his chest ached badly. 

“Daddy,” Peter sighed as he ran his hand over Wade’s bald head lovingly. Wade groaned rocking his hard cock against Peter’s thigh, smearing his precome against Peter’s pale skin. 

The Omega chuckled softly and reached a hand down to rub Wade slowly, “Mama’s milk makes you so horny.”

Wade whimpered and reached his hands down to clumsily push Peter’s thighs open, mouth still pulsing hungrily on Peter’s dusky, long nipple. He popped his mouth free just enough to lick over Peter’s areola and switch tits. 

“That’s it, Daddy. You’re so hungry aren’t you?” Peter cooed as Wade began drinking from his other udder. 

Wade nodded eagerly and moaned against his nipple, leaning over Peter and pushing his cock into the Omega’s warm, wet pussy. 

“Alpha,” Peter breathed out the word like a sweet prayer, arching his back to help Wade keep milking him. He spread his thighs and clung to Wade’s shoulders, gasping when the older man started fucking him slowly. Wade slid a hand down to Peter’s lower back, supporting him. 

Peter shivered at the intensity of Wade’s movements. He watched the big Alpha move with such control over his body, hips thrusting as he mouth stayed latched onto Peter’s swollen nipple. It was stunning. Wade’s pupils were blown wide with lust and Peter could barely see their color, even with the morning sun sneaking in through their curtains. 

After what seemed like forever, Wade pulled off of Peter’s teet with a groan, his belly full of warm comfort and Peter’s breasts all the lighter. 

“Mama,” Wade whimpered, crooning as he held Peter close, tucking his face against the Omega’s mating mark on his neck. He breathed in his mate’s scent, pumping his hips faster and faster, chasing his orgasm now that he had his fill. 

Peter was completely used to this treatment at this point and he held on for the ride, purring as Wade’s delicious cock made him come multiple times. He cried out each time and mewled his praises, “Oh, Daddy!” 

Wade came inside Peter with a throaty mating call and Peter keened out his own in response, arms wrapping around Wade’s shoulders and pulling him in for a heated kiss. Peter could taste his milk on Wade’s tongue and he groaned at the flavor. 

Smiling as he pulled away from the kiss, Wade nuzzled Peter’s cheek and kissed his ear gently, “Love my little Mama.” 

“And Mama loves his Daddy,” Peter smiled right back, kissing Wade’s mating mark,“Buttttt… He’d love you a little bit more if you’d make him breakfast.” 

Wade snorted and grinned as he got up from bed, kissing Peter again before he headed to the kitchen, “I’ll wake you up when it’s ready.” 

“Mm, thank you,” Peter yawned and ran a hand through his hair before falling back asleep, nipples swollen and wet with spit but udders thankfully drained. He wrapped himself back up in their blankets sleepily. 

A few minutes later, Wade chuckled in their kitchen at the sound of soft snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment! They fuel me and if you’re into this kink, more comments may get more writing from me ;)


End file.
